


Sleep With me in the Sunlight

by Falazure



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, husbands being utterly sickening with each other, i can do both, i wrote this yet i'm insulting them at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: On a rare day off, Alec doesn't want to be anywhere else.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Sleep With me in the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> I am in the sappiest mood rn and Malec are simply the vessel for my feelings.

* * *

Warm Alicante sunlight danced against his skin and Alec grunted softly as it obnoxiously tried to worm it’s way under his closed eyelids, he didn’t roll over however, too sleepy to move even if he was cursing the sun in the back of his head. He had a rare day off, they both did, and all Alec wanted to do was laze around in bed for as long as possible, eat at some point and otherwise enjoy the warmth of his husband’s body.

Feeling the distinct lack of Magnus in his arms however made Alec’s head snap up, his eyes open, and a frown pull at his face as the bed in front of him was very clearly unoccupied. It didn’t feel that cold however, but Alec still sighed, ready to get up and pull his workaholic husband back to bed for some much needed rest.

He only got as far as sitting up when the door opened and Magnus stepped into the room, his customary silk robe tied loosely around his waist and Alec noted happily that he seemed to be wearing nothing else, if the bare legs were anything to go by.

Magnus halted barely two steps into the room before he noticed Alec was awake and gave him a sheepish smile.

“Ah sorry Alexander, I just needed to check on the potion I was brewing, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine, I only just woke-up.” Alec replied as he leaned back, watching Magnus as he walked around to his side of the bed. “I _was_ wondering if I’d have to find you and lure you back to bed though.” He added, his mouth pulling up into a grin as Magnus laughed.

“And how would you have gone about that hm?” Magnus dropped his robe, Alec absolutely took the moment to oogle his very naked husband and he settled onto his back as Magnus scooted over.

“I was considering just walking in naked and letting that do the trick.” Magnus’s eyes sparkled with mirth as he rolled towards Alec, pulling the covers over himself as Alec moved one arm to slide under Magnus’ neck.

“Oh you think that highly of your physique huh?” Magnus’ words were slightly hampered by the once-over he gave him, but Alec wasn’t about to point that out, not when his husband was shuffling ever closer, their knees bumping as Magnus’ settled into his space.

“Well I _have_ received nothing but compliments, so really you only have yourself to blame.” Alec replied, smiling as Magnus pushed a hand against his face in mock-affront.

“How very cheeky of you.” Magnus’ voice was soft and hushed in the space between them and Alec pulled him closer, his wedding ring glinting in the sun as he gently carded his hands through Magnus’ hair.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that and not for the first time Alec let himself truly appreciate how lucky he was to have this man in his bed, in his life. At how lonely and miserable he’d been until Magnus had arrived in all his overwhelming glory and helped Alec to pull himself up and out of a life of unhappiness, how Magnus had been one of the only people to see him for who he was, who he could be.

He’d never stop thanking the universe for throwing them in each-other’s paths.

He shifted closer, moving his hand down to wrap around Magnus’ back as he watched Magnus slowly drift off, even if the sunlight was at the worst mid-morning angle where it shone directly into his eyes, the sight of his husband relaxed and happy would always be worth it.

Alec settled further against the sheets, closing his eyes so he could doze away the next few hours, tucked up and warm with the love of his life. He was half-way to drifting off himself when Magnus stiffened and Alec’s eyes snapped open.

Slightly sleep-dazed eyes met his and Magnus blinked once, slowly and very seriously. “I didn’t shut the door properly, the strays will probably get in.”

Alec’s delighted laughter echoed through their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
